Black Sheep
by DarkCamus
Summary: Konata es secuestrada cuando es una bebé y termina siendo rescatada y adoptada por la familia Miyakawa, creciendo como otaku, pero también como una chica mala y ruda. Años después por casualidad se reencuentra con su padre, el cual la termina enviando a la preparatoria Ryoo ¿Cómo será el encuentro de Tsukasa, Kagami, Miyuki y de las demás con esta diferente Konata?... Yuri


Notas de autor: Esta idea simplemente no sale de mi cabeza, hace ya tres días que la tuve e incluso he soñado con cómo sería esta historia, si no escribo esto me volveré loco… como sea, algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar: primero, esta historia contiene yuri… solo digo como advertencia. Segundo, no hay ninguna pareja decidida en este fic, para mi este fic es como un lienzo en blanco y casi cualquier cosa puede ocurrir en el aspecto romántico… ejem. En tercer lugar, creo conveniente mencionar mi mayor inspiración y razón para hacer esta historia, la cual es mezclar el mundo de inocencia y de simples hechos de la vida que todos amamos de Lucky Star con una realidad más oscura donde robos, secuestros, asesinatos y peleas son algo que ocurre irremediablemente, mi objetivo al juntar ambos mundos es poner a Konata en una perspectiva más oscura pero sin que la historia pierda su toque alegre, asi que no se preocupen, esta historia no tiene angustia, aunque si algo de drama ligero y la única muerte de un personaje es la de Kanata que de todos modos muere en la historia original… En cuarto lugar, no, la personalidad de Konata no cambia mucho, al haber crecido con Hinata de todos modos se volvió toda una otaku, pero tiene elementos adicionales, como una mayor responsabilidad al haber crecido con una hermana menor, y el hecho de que es mucho, mucho más ruda que en la historia original, además de ser algo desconfiada y confianzuda… aunque esto último ya lo era en el canon… bueno, ustedes mismos vean los cambios. En quinto y último lugar la protagonista principal con toda certeza es Konata, me estoy adueñando del personaje y lo estoy moldeando con las nuevas especificaciones, sin embargo todos los personajes del mundo de Lucky Star (y probablemente varios OC) tendrán su participación (sí, todos) ya que las acciones y aventuras de Konata no pueden permanecer sin conocerse y la gente sin duda va a tener que reaccionar ante ello. No soy dueño de Lucky Star, y perdón por las notas tan largas, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Black Sheep.

…

 _Hospital general de Saitama…_

 _17 años atrás…_

…

"¡Un poco más, señora Izumi! ¡Falta poco!"

"¡Aahh!"

Una mujer de pelo azul gritaba con dolor, y es que aunque el parto era una labor dolorosa para la gran mayoría de las mujeres lo cierto es que el pequeño y débil cuerpo de esta mujer en particular hacía de esta labor algo especialmente demandante y sobre todo doloroso.

No ayudaba en absoluto que el marido de aquella mujer, llamada Kanata Izumi, antes Kanata Kobayakawa, yacía en el suelo, desmayado. El hombre había perdido el conocimiento menos de un minuto después de que a su esposa se le rompiese la fuente.

Finalmente los gritos de la mujer se calmaron, pero la habitación no quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo, instantes más tarde un poderoso llanto podía ser escuchado en aquella habitación.

"¡Felicidades señora Izumi, es una niña!"

Cuando el hombre, Soujiro Izumi, marido de Kanata y padre de la recién nacida despertó al fin lo primero que vio fue a su esposa meciendo suavemente a su pequeña y linda hija, aparentemente no afectada con que la bebe no había dejado de llorar ni un segundo. Soujiro sonrió, era el momento más feliz de su vida.

Poco después una enfermera entró a la sala para llevarse a la bebé.

"No se preocupe, son solo revisiones de rutina, su hija parece estar muy sana, de hecho en todos mis años de servicio nunca había oído a un bebe llorar asi de fuerte y con esta energía, sin duda será una chica muy activa" dijo la enfermera tranquilizadoramente.

Habiendo sido retirada la niña de momento, finalmente Kanata se quedó dormida con una sonrisa.

"Mi pequeña Konata…"

…

 _Hogar Izumi…_

 _Seis meses después…_

…

Luego del parto, la salud de Kanata había estado decayendo un poco, ella siempre había sido una mujer pequeña y más débil que la gran mayoría de mujeres, sin embargo si tenía algo fuerte era su voluntad y su amor hacia su pequeña hija, asi que nunca dejó que su debilidad le tumbase.

Contrario a Kanata, su hija Konata parecía totalmente sana, si bien era algo pequeña para su edad era sin duda muy enérgica, comía de un modo muy saludable y era muy inquieta.

"Vamos Konata" la mujer tomó a su pequeña hija, envolviéndola en una cobijita color azul pastel que tenía escrito su nombre 'Konata', Kanata la había tejido para ella cuando había nacido. Puso después a su hija en su cochecito y se dirigió al mercado. Últimamente Soujiro pasaba trabajando buena parte del tiempo, no solo por la nueva boca que alimentar sino también por otros gastos como pañales o las medicinas de Kanata.

"Ah, me pregunto cuando vendrá a visitarnos Yui-chan" murmuró para sí misma Kanata.

De pronto ocurrió algo que cambiaría la vida de Konata, y de todos la que la rodean.

Un hombre, vestido de negro y de complexión ligeramente corpulenta, con los ojos cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, de pronto empujó fuertemente a Kanata contra una pared. La débil mujer soltó un grito de dolor por el golpe, sin embargo cuando alzó la vista vio algo que la hizo gritar más fuerte.

Konata ya no estaba en su cochecito.

"¡Konata! ¡Nooo!"

Inmediatamente toda la gente a su alrededor volteó a verla y sin necesidad de preguntar nada, la situación se hizo obvia.

"¡Atrápenlo!"

"Mierda" murmuró el hombre. Aunque dar niños robados en adopción era un negocio rentable lo cierto es que era algo bastante peligroso y sin duda no era algo para los de estómago débil, había que ser un verdadero desgraciado para quitarle su bebe a una madre destrozada e ignorar el llanto del bebé al ser separado de su madre.

Al estar corriendo y viendo atrás para cuidar de no ser atrapado por el grupo de personas que ahora le perseguía el hombre no se dio cuenta de que al cruzar la calle había un auto en su dirección y éste terminó dándole un buen empujón y lastimando su pierna de manera considerable.

Afortunadamente para el secuestrador, ese pequeño incidente también había producido que el conductor de aquel auto se detuviera de manera intempestiva, ocasionando un choque entre varios autos en plena carretera y haciendo imposible que la gente que lo seguía le diera alcance.

Cerca de ese lugar, un hombre de cabello azul claro estaba sentado en el asiento de conductor de una patrulla. Marco Miyakawa, un hombre japonés, pero de ascendencia americana intentaba tomar ese día de trabajo con calma, su esposa, Marina Miyakawa tuvo que atender un asunto urgente y no pudo hacerse cargo de su hija, la pequeña Hinata de solo tres años de edad, por supuesto que el trabajo de un policía no era el más seguro para llevar a una niña pequeña, pero no tenía otra opción.

"Papi, papi" dijo su pequeña hija de pelo rosa, herencia de su madre "mira a ese hombre"

Efectivamente, era el mismo hombre, cojeando notablemente y cargando a la milagrosamente ilesa Konata, que hasta el momento no había dejado de llorar.

"¿Qué tiene?" preguntó Marco a su hija con confusión.

"Es igual al de esta foto papi"

Le tomo casi veinte segundos al hombre procesar lo que su hija había dicho, rápidamente tomó la 'fotografía' de la que su hija había estado hablando. Y efectivamente, aquel hombre estaba en búsqueda y captura, Sakazuki, 30 años aproximadamente, conocido por pertenecer a una banda que se dedica al 'tráfico' de niños, generalmente operaban robando bebés o niños muy pequeños para venderlos a familias adineradas o incluso a gente en el extranjero. Y a pesar de que Sakazuki era relativamente un pez pequeño en su organización, había una recompensa de un millón de yenes por su captura.

"Quédate aquí y no salgas Hinata" el hombre salió y fácilmente dio alcance al secuestrador debido a su cojera.

"Detente ahí"

Sakazuki volteó para encontrar a un policía apuntándole con un arma. Hizo una mueca al recordar que no había traído su propio revólver, sin embargo se calmó e intentó pensar en algo, ir a prisión no era uno de sus planes.

Sacó una navaja y la puso sobre el pequeño pecho de la niña que tenía en brazos "Adelante, si disparas esta niña irá al infierno conmigo"

"El único lugar a donde irás será la prisión" gruñó mientras avanzaba hacia el secuestrador.

"Eso es lo que crees" el filo de la navaja estaba en el diminuto cuello de Konata "baja el arma"

Marco gruñó, pero tuvo que obedecer de todos modos. Justo en ese momento deseó haber pedido refuerzos en vez de haber ido solo, un francotirador hubiese sido útil en este caso…

Inesperadamente para todos, se escuchó el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose y luego el secuestrador cayó al suelo, desmayado. Le tomó a Marco unos segundos averiguar lo que había sucedido, de algún modo, su hija Hinata había desobedecido lo que había dicho y sin ser vista gracias a su pequeño tamaño había trepado sobre un par de cajas y había roto una botella de vidrio en la nuca de aquel hombre.

"… te dije que te quedaras en el auto"

"Lo siento papi"

Hinata recogió a la pequeña Konata, que en seguida al ser cargada por la niña de cabello rosa dejó de llorar.

"Parece que le agradas hija"

"Si" Hinata revisó la cobija azul en la que estaba envuelta la bebé "¡Konata! ¡Su nombre es Konata!"

"¿Si? Pues llevemos a Konata y a este bastar-… quiero decir sujeto, a la estación de policía" Marco tuvo que contenerse de decir groserías frente a su pequeña hija.

…

 _Tres meses después…_

 _Hogar Miyakawa…_

…

"Asi que ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?"

"Es sobre la bebé, Konata"

"¿Qué sucede con ella?"

"Pues, en los últimos meses han venido a reclamarla tres veces…"

"¿No es eso bueno?" preguntó Marco.

"No exactamente, dos veces han venido a reclamarla hombres y una vez una mujer, les dijimos que se necesitaba haber cierto papeleo, pero lo que en verdad hicimos era investigar muestras de cabello que los tres dejaron y compararlos con el código genético de la niña, ninguno de esos tres eran ni sus padres de familiares, hicimos varias investigaciones y descubrimos que esas tres personas eran miembros de aquella organización que secuestró a la pequeña Konata aquí. El punto es que ya no podemos solo dejarla para que alguien la reclame, incluso si llegase a haber parentesco genético sería un riesgo. También hay otro problema…"

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Marco.

"Bueno… es una niña escandalosa. No me veas asi, déjame explicar… ¡Nunca se cansa de llorar! ¡Es incansable! Temo que ya ha hecho que tres miembros del personal del orfanato renuncien… esto no puede seguir asi, en cambio, cuando ella está contigo, o con Hinata o con Marina siempre está en paz…"

"¿E-Está insinuando que…?" preguntó Marco, nervioso al entender a donde iba la conversación.

"Asi es. Quiero que la adoptes. Es probable que Sakazuki haya matado a sus verdaderos padres, conociendo su reputación. Además ella esta cómoda con ustedes y ¿Cómo podría estar más segura que viviendo con un policía? También sé que te has encariñado con ella"

"B-Bueno…"

"Entonces está decidido, desde ahora ella será Konata Miyakawa"

"Supongo que está bien. Hinata estará encantada… ¿Eso es todo, señor Edward?"

"Si, es todo por ahora. Debo irme ahora"

"Le acompañare a la puerta jefe"

…

 _Mientras tanto…_

 _Hospital general de Saitama…_

…

"Sou-kun"

"N-no hables Kanata…"

"Sou-kun" tosió un poco la mujer "siento dejarte de esta manera, p-pero quiero que me prometas algo…"

"Kanata, no…"

"Por favor, es lo último que voy a pedirte"

Soujiro solo tragó saliva mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Quería decirle a Kanata que eso no era cierto, que se iba a recuperar, pero ambos sabían la verdad.

"El tiempo que viene será muy duro para ti, nos han quitado a Konata y ahora ya no podré estar a tu lado… pero escúchame, Sou-kun… prométeme no morir hasta hallar a nuestra hija… y asegurarte que sea feliz"

"P-pero Kanata…" no estaba seguro de poder soportar el dolor, de seguir vivo, no sin su hija y su esposa.

"Prométemelo, Sou-kun"

"Yo… te lo prometo, Kanata"

"Gracias… te amo, Sou-kun"

"K-Kanata, te amo también" dijo con voz entrecortada.

Unos instantes más tarde un sonoro 'beep' podía ser escuchado en la habitación, asi como el llanto de Soujiro, el cual vivía el momento más triste de su vida, en el mismo hospital donde meses atrás vivió su momento más feliz.

En la cafetería de ese mismo hospital, Yui Narumi, una pequeña niña de pelo verde de tres años se prometió a si misma intentar buscar a su querida y desaparecida prima y evitar que esto volviera a ocurrirle a alguien más, ahora lo sabía, de grande quería ser policía.

…

 _Ocho años después…_

 _Cementerio…_

…

Dos niñas estaban juntas, llorando frente a dos lapidas. La niña mayor, de cabello rosa, sostenía a una bebé en sus brazos.

En las lapidas se leía 'Marco Miyakawa' y 'Marina Miyakawa'.

"Vamos Konata, tenemos que volver"

"Está bien Onee-san"

Marco Miyakawa había muerto en servicio dos años atrás en una balacera. El estado económico de la familia se vio seriamente afectado por eso pero fueron capaces de subsistir gracias al cobro del seguro de vida de Marco. En cambio, Marina Miyakawa había muerto apenas un mes atrás al dar a luz a su segunda hija Hikage Miyakawa, la niña en brazos de Hinata.

…

 _Ocho años después…_

…

Las cosas para la familia Miyakawa no habían ido del todo bien. Tiempo atrás el dinero del seguro de vida de su padre y los ahorros que ambos de sus padres habían dejado se había agotado. Tuvieron que mudarse, de una casa mediana a una casa realmente pequeña, de un barrio pobre a llegar a vivir en los barrios bajos. Esto sin embargo no afectó en lo más mínimo la felicidad y el afecto entre las tres hermanas.

Hinata había encontrado un gran fanatismo por el anime y manga. Había estado trabajando a medio tiempo en una tienda de manga, pero tras terminar la preparatoria al no poder seguir con sus estudios universitarios por falta de dinero se dedicó a trabajar en 'Gamers' a tiempo completo.

Konata por otra parte había desarrollado un interés por el manga y anime equiparable al de su hermana mayor, sin embargo también por los videojuegos. Ella había conseguido hacía poco tiempo un trabajo como ayudante en una pequeña tienda de manga a medio tiempo. Sin embargo ella solía pasar buena cantidad de tiempo en Akiba, al punto en que todos los vendedores del lugar reconocían a la niña solo con ver su ahoge balanceándose o su gatuna sonrisa, no era un secreto lo querida que era en Akihabara, asi como tampoco lo era lo talentosa que era en cualquier juego y su casi legendario conocimiento de manga y anime, ganándose el apodo de 'chica legendaria A'. Sin embargo, no era una simple otaku, su padre se había ocupado de enseñarle artes marciales desde pequeña y había obtenido un cinturón negro en karate (segundo dan), además de haberse vuelto la protectora de la familia, ya que al vivir en un lugar pobre lleno de gente de reputación dudosa no faltaba quien pensaba que podía aprovecharse de tras indefensas niñas, y siendo su hermana mayor demasiado suave y su hermana menor demasiado pequeña, cayó en manos de Konata proteger a su familia, desde intimidar a los vendedores de los mercados para que les dieran precios más bajos hasta golpear a quienquiera que quisiera pasarse de listo con ella o con sus hermanas de una forma u otra, era sin duda una chica bastante ruda.

Hikage por otro lado, aún era una niña algo pequeña, pero había desarrollado cierta aversión a la cultura otaku, debido a la pasión de sus hermanas mayores por la misma. A pesar de los trabajos de sus dos hermanas la familia seguía en la pobreza principalmente porque más de la mitad del ingreso era gastado en manga o parafernalia otaku, en lugar de comida para gran tristeza de Hikage.

El jefe de la policía y por tanto exjefe del finado Marco, el comandante Edward Newgate cuidaba discretamente de las tres niñas. Él era la única familia que les quedaba, al ser su padrino y haber sido como un padre para Marco. Él había pagado la escuela secundaria de Konata, pagaba también su primer año de preparatoria y la primaria de Hikage además de pagar el alquiler de la pequeña casa donde vivían. Él amaba a las tres niñas, pero tenía cierta preferencia por Konata, con cariño recordaba como en ocasiones no había quien la cuidase y la misión de hacerse cargo de ella caía en manos del cuerpo de policía. La chica era testaruda y no paraba de meterse en problemas, pero el hombre sabía que Konata no se metería en problemas (al menos en grandes problemas) sin un buen motivo, a pesar de que ella solía buscar pleitos de vez en cuando solo para ventilar un poco de frustración.

Ni Hinata ni Hikage tenían muchos amigos, y de hecho tampoco Konata, pero ella tenía una mejor amiga que había conocido en su primer año de preparatoria y que por casualidad también jugaba los mismos juegos online que ella, una chica rubia de ojos azules extranjera que había ido a vivir a Japón llamada Gabriel (o como Konata la llama, Gab-chan) la cual solía pasar bastante tiempo con Konata. A Gab le gustaba el anime y el manga, pero no era una otaku, en cambio ella amaba los videojuegos, cayendo fácilmente en la categoría de gamer.

Ese día en particular tuvo que irse apenas se terminaron las clases, y no pudo pasar el rato con su grupo de amigas. Era el día en que visitaba al 'abuelo' Edward y a los muchachos en la estación de policía, decidió comprar algunas rosquillas para regalarles cuando llegara ahí.

…

 _Mientras tanto…_

…

Soujiro suspiró.

Ese mismo día su sobrina Yui había vuelto a perder el control al ver que otro auto la había rebasado en la carretera y tuvo que ir por ella a la estación de policía, lo que resultaba bastante irónico ya que Yui era de hecho una oficial de tránsito…

"Muy bien" dijo un oficial de policía "te dejaremos ir… de nuevo, pero la próxima vez que algo como esto vuelva a suceder tu licencia será revocada"

"¡Pero-!"

"¡Entendido oficial!" dijo Soujiro antes de que Yui pudiera decir algo como 'fue culpa del otro'

Ambos estaban saliendo de la estación de policía cuando vieron algo que hizo que los dos se pusieran blancos.

Ante ellos estaba la viva imagen de Kanata entrando a la estación de policía (llevando una caja de donas) fue solo después de una inspección más cercana que se dieron cuenta de las diferencias con Kanata, como su piel más bronceada, el lunar en la mejilla, la sonrisa felina, la postura erguida que denotaba un aire de confianza casi palpable a su alrededor, pero sobre todo su ahoge, un ahoge que Soujiro reconocería donde sea, el mismo ahoge de su hija desaparecida hacía tantos años…

"¡Konata!"

"¡Ahhh! ¡¿Quién es este hombre?!" luego se oyó el ruido sordo de un golpe y el gemido de dolor de un hombre.

…

…

…

Fin del Prólogo…

Notas de autor: bien aquí está el inicio de una nueva historia, hay varias cosas que aclarar ahora que ha terminado el prólogo.

El nombre de la historia significa 'oveja negra' y es referencia a la nueva actitud de Konata.

Los nombres de los padres de Hinata y Hikage no se conocen, de hecho nunca son vistos o mencionados y dada la pobreza de la familia siempre he supuesto que están muertos, en esta historia los mate definitivamente.

Llamé a la madre de los Miyakawa Marina porque ese es el nombre de una de las seiyuu (actriz de voz) de Hinata Miyakawa.

Llamé al padre de la familia Miyakawa Marco en referencia a Marco el Fénix de One Piece a pesar de que lo hice físicamente diferente. Le di empleo de policía para que pudiera ser quien rescatara a Konata y también para darle un motivo razonable a su muerte.

Otra referencia a One Piece es el nombre del secuestrador, Sakazuki, como Sakazuki Akainu el almirante de flota de la marina en One Piece.

En otra referencia a One Piece, el jefe de la policía se llama Edward Newgate, igual que el mismo personaje de One Piece 'Barbablanca', de hecho, si quieren imaginarlo, pueden imaginarlo igual a Barbablanca, pero obviamente este Edward no es capaz de causar terremotos ni tiene ultra fuerza como el de One Piece.

Gab es otra referencia a otro anime más reciente, su nombre completo es Gabriel Tenma White, del anime Gabriel Dropout, una pequeña reseña: Gabriel es la protagonista, una ángel graduada que va a estudiar a una preparatoria humana para aprender del mundo humano y volverse una mejor ángel, pero en el proceso ella se vuelve adicta a los videojuegos y descuida sus deberes como ángel, volviéndose una ángel caída. Decidí ponerla como amiga de Konata debido a que sus personalidades son muy parecidas (Perezosas, copian la tarea de una de sus amigas, adictas a los videojuegos, etc.) y ambas son las más pequeñas de sus respectivos grupos de amigas. Es de recalcar que ella no tiene ningún poder de ángel en esta historia, ella es solo una chica común amiga de Konata y de momento solo personaje secundaria…

Asi que sí, de cualquier modo Konata estará en la preparatoria Ryoo y conocerá a Kagami, Miyuki Tsukasa y todas las demás… pero de modos distintos. Ya mencioné que habrá yuri pero no está decidido que pareja (o parejas) aparecerán.

Este ha sido el prólogo más largo que he hecho… dejen un review para ver que piensan, por favor.


End file.
